


Little Rosemary

by MaydayMarbear



Series: My Multiverse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Feel free to give me suggestions on how to improve, I Tried, my first harry potter fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaydayMarbear/pseuds/MaydayMarbear
Summary: Whelp. Here's a HarryPotter work I've been making.





	Little Rosemary

October thirty-first, nineteen eighty-one. It was an unusual day for the small family living in Godric’s Hollow. James and Lily simply didn’t know what to do about their twins. They had a little boy, with tufts of jet-black hair like his father’s, and emerald green eyes that sparkled like his mother’s; and a little girl, with locks of auburn hair and shimmering green eyes, who looked like a mini Lily. Their boy was named Harrison, Harry for short; and their daughter was Rosemary, though they often just called her Mary. But today was different than usual. Instead of their babies babbling to them and each other, Mary and Harry just sat there, silent. James and Lily had tried everything to get any sort of reaction from them, from a little magic to a warm bottle; nothing worked. They simply didn’t know what to do. Or at least, that was until James heard a light knock on the door. 

“Lily, dear, I think someone's at the door. You look after them, I’ll go see if there is truly someone there,” James had said to his wife when he got up from his chair and left the nursery. 

However, when James opened the door, a green light shown through. When the lifeless body of man fell to the floor, someone whose name must not be said entered the little cottage. This man was set on killing every living creature that lived in this little house, but couldn't kill the cat, which had disappeared before the green light could hit it. However, when he opened the door to the nursery at the back of the house, he was disappointed to see the mother of the twins shielding their small frames. 

“Oh, Lily Potter, you have one more chance-” That man started, before Lily interrupted him. 

“Please, spare them! I’ll do anything! Just spare them!” Lily cried to the murderer. 

“Avada Kedavra.” Two simple words that created a green light. The very worst words one could say, but this man said them without a second thought. 

The man who must not be named grinned wickedly as the woman’s body collapsed on the floor. He looked over, and saw two little children, barely older than a year, staring at him with their emerald green eyes. The man cast the same curse he used to kill their mother and father, but instead of killing the twins, it rebounded and struck him instead. 

When the curse bounced back, the building around the two children crumbled. And yet, through it all, the babies were unharmed, except for a zig-zagging scar on the forehead of the little boy, and on the hand of the little girl. Tears sprouted in the boy’s eyes as he cried in pain and wailed for his mum and dad. The girl just stared at her hand, with a look in her eyes that told far more than a yearling should know. 

However, the boy quieted and looked, along with his sister, at the family cat who calmly walked into what was left of their nursery. Swirling strands of magic both colors of bloody red and pitch black surrounded the cat as the cat’s form grew and changed into a silhouette of a human; It was an unnatural shade of black, with a jagged bright red smile and red slits for eyes. 

The creature whispered, just loud enough for the two children to hear, “Do not fret, little ones, for this is not the end. Wait just a bit, and a friend of your parents shall retrieve you. But I apologize, for this is where you must part. They believe only one must survive, so they must think only one did live.” 

With its ever-shifting hands, the creature picked up the little girl, kissed the boy’s forehead, and spoke in a hushed tone, “Until we meet again, Harrison James Potter. Come now, little Rosemary, I must find a good home far from here for you.” 

And the being disappeared with the little girl, just as someone stumbled upon the broken house, where they sent a letter to Dumbledore asking what to do about the little boy who lived.

 

* * *

* * *

End Chapter One


End file.
